


Don't Be

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Don't Be

Don’t Be

Prompt from Silvermaru- RTstuck vampire! Gavin/Michael minecraft version

So, I don’t read Homestuck. I couldn’t get past the first 20 pages ‘cause I just got bored. So I’m sticking with Vampires in Minecraft, ‘cause it occurred to me, that’d be an interesting mob to have in Minecraft.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael ran through the forest, Gavin gripping his hand tightly as they dodged the trees and mobs stalking their path but as soon as the skeletons and spiders and zombies, fuck even the creepers and Endermen, saw what Michael and Gavin were running from, they’d scatter. Endermen would teleport away, skeletons and zombies hiding themselves behind trees or in caves, spiders on top of trees and creepers just blew themselves up.

“M-Michael, I’m scared,” Gavin whimpered, daring a glance behind him just for nothing to appear. But he knew. They were _fast_. They were fast and remorseless, just playing with their prey until they were bored or got too hungry to care about having fun. Michael’s teeth clenched, his heart pounding in his chest, sweat forming on his skin and his eyes darted around as he sprinted, just as scared as Gavin.

“Don’t be,” Michael panted, still running from the blood sucking demon that had recently come into their world. It only ever came out at night, like most creatures in their world, lurking in dark caves and crevices but this one...it wasn’t like the others. It was smarter. It wasn’t some creature just trying to kill you or eat you. It wanted to toy with you like a cat toys with a mouse before it tears it to pieces.

Michael just wanted him and Gavin to be the mice that got home intact.

Michael’s heart leapt as he spotted the lights of Achievement City, the high walls built in an attempt to keep out the new creature with a large wooden door at the front. Ray spotted them from his watch tower at the top of the wall, opening the door for them while Geoff, Ryan, Jack and Caleb fended off the mobs that always gathered outside of their stronghold.

Michael grunted in pain as he stepped wrong, stumbling for a moment but kept running, managing to not pull Gavin down. But just as soon as they reached the gates, he felt Gavin’s hand get pulled from his and when he turned around, his Creeper Man was being dragged away, screaming and clawing at the ground. Michael ran back for him, managing to grab his hand as Gavin was being pulled into a cave they’d boarded up, the creature breaking through the barricade to retreat to its dwelling before the sun rose.

“Gavin, don’t let go. Don’t let go, baby,” Michael begged and Gavin winced when a growl rumbled from inside the cave, being tugged more harshly by the monster.

“Michael. I’m scared,” Gavin whimpered and Michael didn’t have time to respond when Gavin’s hand was ripped from his, the Creeper letting out a final whimper as he was dragged into the darkness of the cave.

“No,” Michael gasped, “No no no no _no no NO!_ ” he screamed, trying to follow into the cave, just to be dragged away by his friends who were completely silent as they brought him back into Achievement City and locked the gates.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

It was a week later, when Michael was outside collecting wood for the city that he heard a small whimper coming from a cave nearby. He ventured a little closer, peering into the darkness, just to be dragged in.

Michael grunted as he hit the ground, the hand wrapped around his wrist tightening to the point of pain. He looked up at what had dragged him in, seeing a creeper patterned scarf and ripped green clothing.

“Michael,” Gavin’s voice growled and Michael could only lie there. “Are you scared?” he asked and Michael just nodded, a barely visible smirk making its way onto Gavin’s face, a set of fangs glinting in the small amount of light that could filter into the cave with a pair of glowing red eyes staring right into his.

“Don’t be.”


End file.
